Your Move
by InkAndScribbles
Summary: Set in season 1 although it could be whenever. Basically just smut, no plot whatsoever :) SwanQueen


**So...it's been a while. I haven't written anything in a few months and this took about 3 weeks to do. A friend and I wrote this together one day in a group chat so apologies if it's slightly jumpy :/**

 **Anyway, this is for Morgan :)**

Emma knew what she was doing was stupid. Sawing a branch off Regina's apple tree was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. She wasn't normally this impulsive and reckless but she couldn't help it; the woman frustrated her, in more ways than one. She finished cutting the branch off looking up at the mayor's window, pleased to see that Regina was looking at her furiously. Although she wasn't going to carry on cutting up the tree she continued to rev the chainsaw for effect until she saw Regina storming out of the building,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

God, she was hot when she was angry,

"Picking apples."

She said it nonchalantly but she knew she was in trouble.

"You're out of your mind!"

Emma shivered minutely as Regina's voice became thicker in her anger,

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job is enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree because, sister, you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of."

Emma knew this was going to get her in trouble. She thoroughly enjoyed annoying the other woman, watching her get riled up was…exquisite. She had moved closer and closer to Regina throughout her little tirade until there was mere inches between them. She could practically feel the fury rolling off the woman.

Looking into Regina's eyes, Emma was slightly surprised to see them dart down to her lips; maybe her feelings weren't so one-sided. Seeing Regina's smirk, Emma glanced at Regina's lips slightly and smirked as she caught the slight widening of Regina's eyes as she realised she had been caught. Emma turned and walked away, adding a bit of extra sway to her hips, knowing Regina's eyes were glued to her ass as she shouted over her shoulder,

"Your move!"

She was in for it now.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Emma was in her room at Granny's wearing nothing but a tank top and her panties as she waited for Regina to arrive to enact her 'revenge'. Finally, the long-awaited knock sounded at the door. As she opened it, she almost grinned as she took in what Regina was wearing. Trailing her eyes down the shorter woman, Emma took in the expensive looking trench coat, noting slyly that it was not done up all the way, and could tell that Regina was wearing very little, if anything, under the coat. Her bare legs also pointed towards this fact; Regina was wearing the stilettoes that Emma had dubbed the 'fuck me heels' in her head. Clearly Regina had come here for only one reason.

Turning her eyes up to Regina's, Emma could see that Regina's gleaming eyes were firmly fixed on her bare legs. Smirking again, Emma beckoned Regina into the room, shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it. Emma stared at Regina for a few moments, undressing her with her eyes before she swiftly stalked towards her, hungrily kissing her neck as she slid her hands up the trench coat, slowly undoing the buttons as she went. Emma knew she had hit a particularly sensitive spot behind Regina's ear when the brunette let out a low moan as Emma slid the coat off her shoulder, revealing the black lingerie Regina had brought especially for Emma. Emma grinned into Regina's neck as the brunette gripped her hips to keep herself upright. Emma bit Regina's earlobe lightly and pushed her back towards the bed as she ran her hands over Regina's toned stomach.

Regina's eyes roll backwards as the blonde continues to explore her body with her hands while her lips are still attached to the arch of Regina's throat. Regina runs her own hands down the blonde's side and over her still covered back. She admired every curve and the toned definition of the blonde's muscles. She leant up, kissing Emma's collarbone and shoulder. Feeling Emma arch into her touch, Regina moved her hand to the back of the blonde's neck, pulling her down until their lips were mere inches apart. Unable to wait any longer, Regina smashed their lips together, her tongue probing into Emma's mouth. Tangling their legs together, Regina moaned at the friction created and slid her hands down to Emma's ass, squeezing lightly.

Emma arched into Regina and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, tossing it carelessly behind her not caring where it landed as her eyes were too fixated on the beautiful sight of Regina's breasts. Emma's breath hitched as Regina began to pull her tank top slowly upwards, dragging her fingertips along Emma's taut stomach as she did so. Pulling it over Emma's head she threw it to the side, lost in the feeling of their breasts sliding against each other as the blonde kissed her neck again. She dragged her nails down the blonde's torso, her hands coming to rest atop of the blonde's breasts.

Emma moaned at the soft touch of Regina's hands and kissed her with a fierce passion; their tongues fighting for dominance. Her breath hitching as Regina lightly pinched her nipples between manicured fingertips, Emma slipped her hand between them and let it rest lightly at the top of Regina's panties…waiting for permission.

Regina nodded breathlessly and moaned as Emma's fingers slide between her thighs, closer and closer to the place she needed them most; her hands gripped Emma tighter, her nails leaving little crescent shaped marks in the blonde's flesh.

As Emma's fingers slid between Regina's folds, she smirked at how wet the other woman was already. Withdrawing her fingers teasingly, Emma relished in the tortured groan that escaped the brunette's mouth. The blonde bit Regina's neck lightly as she placed her hands either side of the woman, denying her what she desperately wanted. Emma began kissing her way down the writhing woman beneath her. Emma paused before suddenly taking one of Regina's nipples into her mouth, making the woman arch off the bed. Swirling her tongue around the harden nub, Emma ground her hips into Regina's thigh, trying to relieve the tension she was feeling. Satisfied that Regina was sufficiently worked up, Emma moved to hover over her other breast before biting down gently on the nipple. This elicited a gasp of pleasure from Regina who tangled her hands into Emma's hair as the blonde continued leaving open-mouthed kisses down the other woman's torso until she was hovering over the former queen's thighs.

Regina gipped Emma's hair tighter almost pulling it out at the roots as she bit down on her lip, tasting the tang of iron on the tip of her tongue. Emma was placing fluttering kisses on the insides of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her centre. Without warning, Emma slid a finger into Regina making the woman moan wantonly beneath her. As Emma slid another finger in to join the first she kissed Regina's thigh before pressing her tongue to the brunette's clit. Regina let out a strangled moan, tugging on Emma's hair again.

Emma dragged her tongue tantalisingly slowly across Regina's clit, loving the way it made her squirm beneath her. Emma gave a sharp thrust of her fingers before pulling them almost all the way out savouring the incoherent murmurs the came from Regina, her voice husky with arousal. Emma quickened the thrusting of her fingers, curling them upwards as she did so, causing Regina's moans to become louder and more frantic as one of her hands curled into a fist, gripping the bedsheets, whilst the other remained entwined in Emma's hair. Regina breathed out in a short huff as she felt the blonde begin sucking gently on her clit, alternating with giving it quick flicks with her tongue, bringing her closer to the edge.

Regina's toes begin to curl unconsciously as her orgasm draws closer; a tense, fluttering feeling in her core indicates the impending pleasure she will feel. Emma's fingers pick up speed in tandem with the flicks of her tongue against the brunette's already too-sensitive clit. Regina's legs wrap themselves around Emma's neck, trying to draw her closer, to gain more friction. Regina's fingers dig almost painfully into Emma's scalp as she tries to find purchase amongst the blonde curls. It seems as if Emma's fingers continue to pump in and out of her faster and faster as she sucks the brunette's clit. Regina's moans become breathier and more high pitched as her eyes roll back and her orgasm crashes over her in an overwhelming wave of pleasure. Her body relaxes momentarily as she allows her orgasm to sweep through her body, sending shivers up and down her spine. Before she can recover, she feels another orgasm building quickly as Emma continues to thrust her fingers into Regina's core.

Emma can feel her own arousal dripping down her thighs as she watches another orgasm crashes over Regina; she comes screaming Emma's name. The brunette arches so far off the bed the Emma is surprised the brunette hasn't hurt herself. The sight alone almost causes Emma's own release. Moving to kiss Regina Emma sees the brunette is staring at her in a pleasure filled haze, still breathing shallowly as she comes down from her orgasm. Without warning, Regina wrenches Emma's head down and kisses her fiercely, forcing her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Emma can tell the force of the kiss will leave her lips bruised and chapped the next day. One moment, Emma is lost in the sensation of the kiss, the next her eyes are snapping open as Regina flips their positions, leaving her on top whilst Emma is sprawled beneath her.

Regina shifts slightly on top of Emma, sliding her thigh between the blonde's legs. At this movement, Emma's hips move in an almost automatic movement, desperately seeking relief as Regina nibbles at the sensitive spot behind her ear. Regina smirked slyly at Emma's desperation and traced her fingers teasingly down the writing blonde's body. Hooking her fingers into the band of Emma's panties Regina pulled them down her long legs, placing small kisses against the skin as she went.

Emma's back arched as Regina made her way down her legs before dropping her panties on the floor. Emma's eyes met Regina's and she noticed how dark they had become, shining with lust. Letting out a small moan of desperation, Emma rested her head back against the pillow as Regina began making her way up the bed again. The brunette was kissing and nipping her way up to Emma's dripping centre; if Regina kept this up much longer, she wouldn't last at all.

Regina placed a delicate kiss to Emma's hip bone before using her tongue to trace a line down Emma's right thigh before doing the same to the other one. The blonde's hands wound into her hair, gripping tightly in a warning not to keep teasing her. Within moments, Regina's mouth is hovering over the other woman's entrance. When the hands in her hair continued to tighten, Regina let out a low chuckle, smirking at how even the lightest breath had caused Emma to shiver in anticipation. Frustratingly slowly, Regina dragged her tongue through Emma's folds, pausing just before she reached the swollen clit. Emma's moan of pleasure quickly turned to one of frustration as Regina continued to tease her,

"Regina…"

The low growl of her name was enough for her to stop teasing. She swiftly slid a finger into the blonde, slightly surprised at just how wet she was. Regina flicked at the blonde's clit as she added another finger to the panting woman beneath her. Regina quickened her thrusts as Emma began to moan louder, she was already so close. Regina sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth, relishing in the startled gasp. Quickening the pace of her fingers, Regina could tell that Emma was reaching her peak.

Emma's hips began to thrust upwards, meeting the pace of Regina's fingers. Regina's free hand slid over the blonde's stomach, keeping her as still as she could. One of Emma's hands wrenches free of Regina's hair and finds it's way to the rumpled bedsheets, gripping them until the knuckles turn white. Emma almost pulls Regina's hair out as she comes screaming the brunette's name, clenching around her fingers. Regina continued to lick the blonde's clit, smirking at the miniscule spasms that shuddered their way through the blonde's legs. The former queen savoured the way Emma was whispering her name, as if it was sacred. Panting, Emma fell back against the bed, completely spent.

Using the hand that was still entangled in the brunette's tousled hair Emma pulled her up for a harsh kiss, their teeth clashing together as their tongues slid past each other. Regina slides her fingers out of the blonde and collapses on the bed, side by side with Emma. A small smile graced her face as Emma entwined their hands together.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review?**


End file.
